Immortal High School Begins!
by FireDeathLove9
Summary: Hi,I'm Sakura Haruno And This Is My Over-Protective Trouble-making Cousin, Snow. I Live With Snow And We Are Like Sisters. I Thought Things Were Normal But When High School Starts Things Get A Little Creepy And Fun With A Little Love And Sex In The Air


_Sakura: Evil High School Begins!_

_Snow:_ -_-' _Grrreeaat_

_Sakura: Oh Lighten up for once Jeez_

_Snow:_ Whatever...

_Sakura: Annywaaay Bobbie Does Not Own Naruto (Boo-hoo) But Enjoy OwO _

_T__**he sun shined high and bright waking the earth up to a beautiful day, some people like the sun and some don't. Thats where sakura haruno comes in, today was the day where she starts high school.... Tragedy....**_

_**(Alarm goes off) ....A pale hand reached for the alarm to shut it off but instead knocked the poor alarm clock off the night stand. After a while the girl who orignally owned the pale fragile hand got up and yawned. Who is this girl you may wonder, Well if you guessed sakura haruno you are correct! She rubbed her eyes and walked over to the closet and got out a red tank top that went above her belly button and a pair of worn out hip huggers then walking towards the bathroom to take a shower. She got out of the bathroom dressed and fresh her long pink hair dripped but she didn't care. **_

_**Sakura had went down stairs to find her twisted mind cousin, Snow sitting down on the counter top. "Good morning snow" even though sakura took a ice cold shower that didn't mean that would really wake her all the way. Snow watched as her half awake half asleep cousin walk to the counter and ate a bowl of cereal "Are you sure you got enough sleep, lollipop" snow asked with no expression. **_

_**"Yes i'm sure I got enough sleep" sakura said while looking up to only see her cuz wearing a black fishnet shirt with a built in bra and a pair of pants that had one pant leg cut off making one side like short shorts with four belts that made a x kind of around her waist. Snow also had a spiked collar around her neck with a small chain hooked to the collar and up to her lip piercing. ***__sorry for making so many details on what snow was wearing__*****_

_**"Ummm, Snow why do you always keep your hair up in a braided ponytail....I mean your hair is pretty when its down, thats all" sakura asked while putting her bowl in the sink and now fully awake "hmm well its pretty simple actually my hair is already weird enough since its pure white but thats not the point, its just gets in the way the bangs can stay down though" **_

_**Sakura grabbed her dark red book bag while snow waited for her at the door. They both left and walked to school.**_

**To The High School**

**"Hey guys, did you hear that two new students are coming today" said Garra, He and the group which their names were Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru were hanging around the cherry blossom tree in the shade ***They are known as the Popular Kids*** "grreeaat, they'll probably be stuck up and pathetic like all the other students" neji retorted while standing near the huge tree "We don't know that yet so lets just not worry about it right now its to troublsome" shikamaru said in his usual lazy tone with his eyes closed and laying against the tree. "I agree" a smooth husky voice said from up in the blossom tree. **

**"Wow, the high school is bigger than I thought it would be" Sakura looked up at the school "Looks like they havn't changed it one bit" Snow had a twisted smirk on her lips that sakura would always see on her which ment snow was going to have future plans instored for the poor school "Shall we Lollipop" snow stuck out her hand towards the school so sakura giggled a little and looked at cuz "We shall oh Mighty Wolf". **

**Kids began to stare at the two girl started to whisper mostly the girls whispered while some boys seem to grin and wistle. All the students made a fuss out of it which caught neji's attention. "Well it seems the new kids have arrived" and after saying that Garra, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke disappeared into the school.**

**Inside The high school **

**"Oh, It's even better on the inside" sakura loved to bug snow when she could that ment that sakura would have to act like a little kid "so, it's just a school nothing special" the two had everything and both had the same classes:**

**homeroom**

**band **

**science**

**lunch**

**gym**

**and math**

**"Atleast you know where the classes are and stuff" sakura sighed in relief while they walked to their homeroom. **

**(The Bell Rings Telling The Kids That School Has Now Started)** **...Snow and Sakura were on time and had already introduced their selves to the class "Okay, you two can sit in the back near the window" the teacher said while pointing out the desk at the top in back and then sat down at his desk while reading a book. Sakura didn't want to look around cause she didn't want to make eye contact with anyone. **

**They finally made it to their seats and sat down **why do i keep feeling a light breeze when the windows are closed** Snow knew something was wrong but didn't know what it was and that got on her nerves quickly. "Ummm you okay snow?" sakura asked looking a little concerned "Oh, Yeah i'm fine no need to be concerned lollipop" as snow looked around in the class four boys seem to of gotten her attention "Hehehe, it seems that your interested in the second most popular boy group in this high school" said a girl that was sitting infront of sakura "no not really" snow looked at the shy blonde. **

**"Well thats good cause every girl that asked them out were only denied. Oh i'm sorry my name is Kate, your snow am i right?" Sakura looked at kate and smile while snow just set there looking at the four boys again "umm i'm sorry my cousin dosn't really talk at all but yeah her name is snow, i'm sakura it's noce to meet you though" kate smiled sweetly "it's nice to meet you too, sakura". **

**Skipping to lunch**

**"Hey, umm you guys want to sit with me on the roof while eating lunch" kate asked in a low voice "you read our minds, usually we just stay away from others while we eat lunch so that be a yes" sakura, kate, and snow went up on the roof to eat lunch. kate ate a apple and a ham sandwich as for sakura, she ate a cheese sandwich. Snow just walk along the ledge of the roof while the wind blew. "It's a pretty day outside don't you think, snow"? sakura's question was ignored and it was silent until the bell rang. **

**(To The Boys) **

**"Well, now we know who the new students are but something dosn't seem right with one of them" sasuke had his eyes closed but agreed with garra. "I could sense a dominate feeling as soon as the two girls came in".**

**The boys were in a class that was black so you wouldn't be able to see anything "Lets just hope The Akatsukis don't know about them but i'm sure they will sooner or later". **

OoO Please Review I Tried My Best And I Hoped You Liked It!!!!!


End file.
